Minako no Hentai
by Cosima RikinoSailor Universe
Summary: The senshi play truth or dare. Minako has a ecchi mind.


Hey everyone! Cosima here. Here's a new story just for you guys! Hope ya likeJ  
  
Standard Disclaimers:  
Own Sailor Moon, this I do not,  
But I can say that Darien is hot.  
Alas, I do not own him either,  
But you don't own him neither! :P  
  
Characters  
Rikino Cosima /Sailor Universe (Serena's half sister)  
Tsukino Usagi /Sailor Moon  
Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury  
Hino Rei/Sailor Mars  
Kino Makoto/ Sailor Jupiter  
Aino Minako/Sailor Venus  
Chiba Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask  
Chiba Chibi-Usa/Sailor ChibiMoon (age 13)  
Kaioh Michiru/Sailor Neptune  
Tenoh Haruka/Sailor Uranus  
Meioh Setsuna/Sailor Pluto  
Tomoe Hotaru/Sailor Saturn  
Furuhata Motoki/Andrew the Arcade Guy  
Urawa/Greg  
Shinozaki/Ken  
Yuuichirou/Chad  
Everyone  
  
Minako no Hentai (in this case, no does not mean of)  
  
Makoto: I'm bored  
Chibi-Usa: Me too.  
Cosima: I've got it, let's play truth or dare!  
Almost Everyone: I am!  
Urawa: Leave me out of it. Nothing good will come of this.  
Shinozaki: Count me out too.  
Yuuichirou: Yeah, me too.  
Mamoru: I want no part of this craziness.  
Haruka: Suit yourselves. I'll go first. Minako-chan, truth or dare?  
Minako: Truth.  
Haruka: How far have you and Motoki-kun gotten?  
Minako: Well, one night I was at Motoki-chan's apartment...  
Haruka: Hold on :: gets popcorn:: ok, continue.  
Minako: One night I was at Motoki-chan's apartment, we were kissing, and he dropped his pants and I...  
Everyone: Minako no hentai!  
Minako: I was just answering the question.  
Motoki: Mina-chan, I thought that was our secret!  
Minako: Sorry, Toki-chan. Ok, Usagi-chan, truth or dare?  
Usagi: Dare.  
Minako: I dare you to pull down Mamoru-san's pants and  
Everyone: Minako no hentai!  
Minako: Sorry, sorry. Geez. Fine, I dare you to put lipstick all over your face and sing I'm a little teapot.  
Usagi: Fine. :: puts on lipstick:: I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Tip me over and pour me out.  
Ami: For some reason, that song seems very ecchi.  
Usagi: Ok, Ami-chan truth or dare?  
Ami: Truth of course.  
Usagi: Is it true that Urawa-kun asked you to go steady?  
Minako: I heard that Urawa-kun asked her to do more than go steady. I heard he asked her to...  
Everyone: Minako no hentai!  
Ami: I guess he did ask me to go steady.  
Urawa: Ami-chan!  
Ami: Sorry, I couldn't lie. Mako-chan, truth or dare?  
Makoto: Dare.  
Ami: I dare you to call Haruna-sensei and say in a manly voice, This is Bob, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me, and then give her the details.  
Makoto: Fine. :: dials number:: Hello, Patricia? This is Bob. I was wondering if you would go out with me. You will? Great. Meet me tomorrow right after you get out of school at the Moonlit Terrace. Goodbye.  
Usagi: You just got me out of detention Mako-chan!  
Cosima: Yeah, me too.  
Makoto: Chibi-chan, truth or dare.  
Chibi-Usa: Truth.  
Makoto: Is it true that Helios took you to Elysion and took you to his room?  
Everyone: Ooooo.  
Chibi-Usa: Um, um, um. :: turns bright red:: Um, haha. Cos-san?  
Cosima: You're on your own Chibi-chan.  
Mamoru: Chibi-Usa...  
Usagi: Chibi-chan  
Chibi-Usa: Well, I guess that you could say that's true.  
Usagi: Neo-Princess Serenity, your mother is going to hear about this!  
Ami: Technically, she already has seeing that you are Chibi-chan's mother.  
Usagi: Oh, that's right. Neo-Queen Serenity is going to hear about this!  
Ami: Technically...  
Rei: Let her be, Ami. Please, for Kami's sake let her be.  
Minako: I heard that Chibi-chan sat on Helios' bed and he took her shirt off and...  
Everyone: Minako no hentai!  
Chibi-Usa: Ok, let's continue. Rei-chan, truth or dare.  
Rei: Dare.  
Chibi-Usa: I dare you to henshin and go on the roof and say, I am Sailor Mars, the all-powerful queen of rotisserie chicken!  
Rei: Chibi-chan, I thought you weren't going to tell anyone about that!  
Chibi-Usa: I lied.  
Rei: Fine. ::grumbles something about Yuuichirou and rotisserie chicken:: Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!  
Yuuichirou: Whoa, Rei! Do that again, I saw you naked!  
Rei: :: takes out charm:: Evil Ecchi Begone! :: sticks charm on Yuuichirou:: :: climbs to top of roof:: Do I have to?  
Everyone: Yes!  
Rei: I am Sailor Mars, the all-powerful queen of rotisserie chicken! :: comes back inside:: There. Are you happy Chibi-chan?  
Chibi-Usa: Quite  
Rei: That was so degrading. :: sweatdrops:: Setsuna-san, truth or dare?  
Setsuna: Dare.  
Rei: I dare you to call forth your time staff and Dead Scream Chibi-Usa.  
Setsuna: Ok. :: calls forth staff::  
Chibi-Usa: Puu!  
Setsuna: Deathful Scream!  
Chibi-Usa: Ahhh!!!!! :: gets hit. Cough:: thanks a bunch Rei.  
Rei: No prob.  
Setsuna: Haruka-chan, truth or dare?  
Haruka: Truth.  
Setsuna: Is it true that Michiru is pregnant?  
Haruka: Well, umm, I, I, I...  
Michiru: Yes, I'm pregnant.  
Everyone: What???  
Michiru: There was a new procedure to make it possible for two women to have a child together.  
Usagi: I think I'm going to cry. :: leans on Mamoru::  
Mamoru: She is way too emotional.  
Cosima: Congratulations you two!  
Haruka: Ok, ok, let's get this show back on the road. Hotaru-chan, truth or dare?  
Hotaru: Truth.  
Haruka: Is it true that that boy from your class asked you out?  
Hotaru: You could say that.  
Chibi-Usa: Hotaru's got a boyfriend!  
Hotaru: So do you, baka.  
Chibi-Usa: Oh yeah.  
Hotaru: Michiru-mama, truth or dare?  
Michiru: Dare.  
Hotaru: I dare you to order 20 pizzas and have them sent to your professor's house.  
Michiru: Fine. :: dials number:: Hi I would like to have 20 pizzas delivered to 5589 East Beech Street. Thank you.  
Chibi-Usa: That was stupid, Hotaru-chan.  
Hotaru: It was all I could think of.  
Michiru: My turn. Cos-chan, truth or dare?  
Cosima: Truth.  
Michiru: What was your most embarrassing moment...  
Cosima: Oh, that's not too bad.  
Michiru: ...from the Silver Millennium.  
Cosima: Ok. :: gulp:: I was attending a ball with my mother at the Moon Palace and Minako-chan's brother Adonis was there.  
Minako: I had a brother?  
Cosima: Yes, you did. Well, he was there and I had the biggest crush on him. I wanted to impress him with my gymnastic ability so I took him outside, transformed out of my ball gown, and attempted a back handspring spiral turn. It started out well, but I didn't see the fountain in my path. I landed right in the fountain. And to top it all off, Michiru was letting you guys watch using the Deep Aqua Mirror.  
Haruka: I remember that.  
Rei: Me too. You did a flying face plant!  
Darien: Oh, I was there too. That was so funny. :: receives a glare from Cos-chan::  
Usagi: Did Adonis get reincarnated?  
Cosima: I don't know. I hope so. :: gets dreamy look in her eyes:: Well, anywho, Minako, truth or dare?  
Minako: Dare.  
Cosima: I dare you to put your underwear on your head and run up and down the street yelling the world is going to end. Be sure to knock on wood when you get back.  
Minako: Ok. :: goes to the bathroom and comes back with her underwear on her head. goes outside:: The world is coming to and end, Kami-sama, the world is ending!!!! :: returns and knocks on wood:: Ok, Ami-chan, truth or dare.  
Ami: Dare.  
Minako: I dare you to go to Grampa and flash him.  
Everyone: Mi...  
Minako: I know, I know. Minako no hentai.  
  
The End 


End file.
